Such wow!
by CaptainCrack
Summary: "Wow, such fast!" He admired the stranger's skill. Then the foreign creature disappeared.


**Doge/Moon Moon**

The sight was beautiful. So beautiful it hurt. _Literally_. Shivering, the poor animal pressed himself deep into his shelter, nothing more but a hole underneath the roots of an old tree trunk.

_Such cold, _the dog thought. He shot a quick glance at the snow covered landscape so wondrous, it made him forget about the sever situation he was in, just as he forgot where he was supposed to wait for his owner. And thanks to the icing cold he couldn't even sniff his way back home.

_Very home, much sick_, the dog winced.

"Dammit, Moon Moon!" The alpha wolf barked.

"Just leave him, Boss."

Moon Moon didn't understand. What was it now? He was a wolf, wasn't he supposed to be one of the fastest animals alive? Moon Moon jumped over the remains of on old tree, he ran, faster and faster, tongue out fluttering in the wind. The young wolf took another leap and plashed right into a stream. The chilly water reached up to his tights, the splashing drops drenched his mottled grey fur. He quickly shook the wet cold away as he reached the riverbank. His pack was far behind, he neither saw nor heard them calling out to him. Only their scent indicated their presence nearby.

Speaking about smell… There was something in the air. It was foreign, yet somehow familiar. Moon Moon didn't know who or what it was, he only knew he simply had to find it. Using his superior sense of smell the derpy wolf plunged his snout into the freshly fallen layer of snow.

_Much lonely, such bored. _After lying around for what seemed an eternity, the dog couldn't take it anymore. He perked up his ears. Maybe, just maybe, someone would pass by right now. If not, he could at least get out of this hole and play fetch. He had grown to be quite good at tossing sticks around. He loved seeing them fly through the air, it was _so wow_.

So wow, he had to get up and start playing right now. No one would come any time soon anyway, that much he knew. The dog dashed through the snow keeping his eyes wide open in case anything useful passed his way.

That was how the wolf found him.

Moon Moon didn't even occur the thought of waiting for his pack even though they certainly would not wait for him. He speeded forward, following the interesting scent. _What could it be? What, what, what?_ He couldn't possibly suppress his excitement. His motions grew faster and faster, he almost missed the golden figure jumping up and down.

Moon Moon immediately knew he had reached his destination, too bad he wasn't prepared to slow down yet. In a flash of silver the wolf crashed into the nearest tree. White flakes trickled down and for a moment the animal seemed to be devoured by the white substance covering the earth around them.

For a second, the dog's heart skipped a beat. Something run past him with incredible Speed. _Wow, such fast, _he admired the stranger's skill. Then the foreign creature disappeared. Where had it gone?

The golden dog slowly approached the big pile of snow underneath the now freed branches. He sniffed, wondering if the new appealing smell came from the mysterious creature. He reached the pile and stopped.

Suddenly, a head emerged from the snow, steel blue eyes meeting the dog's gaze. Shoulders, abdomen and legs followed, last but not least the tail. The unknown creature shook his fur, scattering half melted flakes around them.

"Such wow!" The dog breathed heavily in amazement. Who was this glorious creature? It could make it snow!

The dog-like creature tilt its head. Its long, pink tongue hang loose from his mouth, shining white teeth twice as large as the dog's ones exposed. It blinked. "Hello! This is Moon Moon. Look what I can do!" The creature called Moon Moon reared up, now standing only on his two hind legs. Slapping the two front paws together, it tried to make a clapping sound.

"I'm Moon Moon, and I'm a wolf! But what are you?"

Curious the dog stepped forward, sniffing at the two legs still in reach. Seconds later he found himself buried under another layer of accidently thrown up snow. After having fallen to his back, the wolf-creature began to roll around, panting joyfully. "_Who _are you? Who_ are _you? Who are _you_?" It asked in every possible accentuation.

Infected by the overwhelming playfulness the dog joined his new wolf companion. "Wow, much excite! Many fun! Such Doge!"

"Not a dog, a wolf!" Growled Moon Moon,

"Many no, such name, much Doge!" The dog jumped up and down, thrilled. The warmth slowly spread from his middle down to his paws and up to the tips of his ears. The lingering numbness and cold faded in no time. Without realizing Doge's tongue appeared between his teeth as he circled the wolf, still jumping up and down, to get a full view of the wolf-creature. Moon Moon quickly joined in. Taking a far too strong leap he ended up several meters away where he slipped on the few leaves fallen from the now empty treetops. The way the wolf naturally curled up in a ball and rolled down a hillside could almost be mistaken for an elegant dance.

Shocked, Doge. At first he thought his short legs were paralyzed, then he slowly made his way to the slope. He peered over the edge only to see a greyish white head popping up in front of him.

"Surprise, surprise!" It was Moon Moon. The fall hadn't hurt him, it seldomly did. After all he was a big furry ball of surprises. One thing he and the dog had in common, they just didn't know yet. Doge's eyes widened.

"Such scared! Many surprise! No more!"

What came back from the wolf wasn't more than a whimper. "Oww, alright. No more rolling. But Doge, are you Doge or Doge Doge? Doge, Doge, Doge, Doge, Doge? How did Doge Doge get here?" Within a matter of seconds he was back to his usual, cheery self.

"Such lost, very human, so mine. Much cold..." Doge hung his head. Moon Moon came to his side and licked his golden head sympathetically. The dog enjoyed this warm sensation, so he returned the gesture. As they were done with the intimate cleaning session, Doge rested his big, dark eyes on Moon Moon's steel blue ones. "Such lone."

"No need to feel lonely! You can come with Moon Moon!"

"So me, very can?" Doge didn't believe it.

"Of course! Doge Doge is very welcome. Come on!" With that Moon Moon wiggled his bum and took another leap forward. Doge fanatically struggled to keep pace but by all means, his legs were short and he was tiny. The untouched snow in front of him built an insuperable wall. He panicked, barked, but soon felt left behind. Was it his destiny to be on his own?

"Doge Doge!" He suddenly heard Moon Moon cry out. The wolf appeared right by his side again. "What is it? What, what?"

"Such high…" Moon Moon howled in comprehension. "I see, I see. Up, up, come on!" He let himself fall flat on his stomach, legs outstretched in every direction. "On the back, Doge Doge!"

Doge's eyes glinted. "Much real?"

"Such very, very, very real! Now come, let's go home."

The golden dog approached Moon Moon shyly. Using all the force in his hind legs he climbed on the wolf's back. Several minutes and apologies later they finally made it. Standing on the greyish white fur ball of luck sat Doge.

"Ready for an adventure?" There was no way Moon Moon would be able to hide his excitement.

"Many wow! So adventure! Very now! Wow!" And with that the two dorks made their way further into the woods, in search for a new adventure.

**THE END**

(And they lived happily ever after)


End file.
